1. Technical Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a display device, and more particularly to a power-off discharge circuit, and a source driver circuit having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device uses thin film transistors (TFT) as switching elements for turning on or off internal pixels. By operations (i.e., turning on or off the internal pixels) of the thin film transistors, an image is displayed on a display panel of the LCD device. For example, in the LCD device, a gate driver circuit may provide gate driving signals to gate terminals of the thin film transistors, and a source driver circuit may provide source line driving signals to the internal pixels through signal lines coupled to source terminals of the thin film transistors.
However, as the LCD device enters into a power-off state, a power voltage for driving the source driver circuit is blocked. In addition, the source driver circuit is disconnected from a load circuit in the display panel by a switching element placed between the source driver circuit and the load circuit. Thus, the load circuit enters into a floating state where the load circuit includes electric charges supplied by a previous display operation (i.e., residual electric charges). As a result, a vertical stripe ghost image due to the residual electric charges may appear on the display panel of the LCD device.